


Une petite formalité surnaturelle

by Nelja



Series: Magies ambiguës [3]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Denial, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a un rituel magique particulier à faire pour se débarrasser d'un monstre. Watanuki n'était déjà pas très motivé pour le faire avec Domeki, avant même de connaître les détails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une petite formalité surnaturelle

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.
> 
> Ecrit sur le sujet "Ritual Sex - Encore une mauvaise passe et cette fois la seule façon de sauver leur peau implique un petit sacrifice".

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les monstres le poursuivent ? Pourquoi fallait-il systématiquement qu'il joue de malchance ? Et pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve avec Dômeki, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Dès qu'ils sortiraient de cette chambre magique, l'ombre les attendrait pour les dévorer, et ce serait la mort. LA MORT !

Watanuki se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, le pire étant qu'il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait commencé. Il cessa de tourner en rond en levant les bras au ciel pour tâcher de prendre une expression un peu plus digne.

"La situation n'est pas si dramatique." contesta Dômeki d'une voix sans expression. "Yuuko-san nous a donné toutes les instructions pour nous en libérer dans ce vieux livre de magie. Et aussi de quoi réaliser le rituel."

Watanuki jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au tas de bougies, de cordes, et de quelques autres accessoires qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. "Je parie qu'elle nous le fera payer - _me_ le fera payer - au centuple."

"C'est vrai." confirma Dômeki. "Mais cela vaut mieux que de mourir."

Watanuki dut confesser, quoique tout intérieurement, et avec une réticence certaine, que c'était la pure vérité.

"Alors viens lire ça avec moi."

Watanuki acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête offensé, et vint se placer à côté de Domeki, qui ouvrit le vieil ouvrage. Heureusement, c'était du japonais lisible...

"Pour se libérer de cette malédiction, deux personnes devront unir leurs énergies sexuelles..."

Non ! Non ! C'était bien ce qu'il imaginait, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit illisible ! Faire une chose comme ça, si c'était nécessaire, peut-être, mais le lire ! Et en même temps que Dômeki ! Et non, qu'était-il en train de penser, le faire était encore pire ! Il était tellement sûr que c'était ce qu'il imaginait qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lire la suite, il préféra regarder ailleurs - et non, pas Dômeki non plus ! - en poussant un gémissement étouffé d'horreur.

"Il est hors de question que tu utilises ce prétexte pour coucher avec moi !"

"Cela me déplait peut-être autant qu'à toi." interrompit Dômeki, toujours de sa voix monotone. "Tu ne peux pas savoir."

Watanuki en fut choqué un instant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cela un seul instant. Non pas qu'il se fût imaginé que Dômeki s'intéressait à lui, jamais, et il n'était certainement pas déçu si ce n'était pas le cas, mais... il avait toutes les raisons d'être traumatisé quand même ! Et si Dômeki allait lui avouer qu'il s'intéressait à Himawari-chan ?

D'un autre côté, Watanuki devait admettre qu'il n'avait peut-être pensé qu'à lui dans cette affaire.

"Vraiment ?"

"Non." Dômeki sembla réfléchir un instant. "Ou du moins je ne pense pas. Mais cela aurait pu être le cas."

Quand Watanuki pensait qu'il avait presque failli avoir de la compassion pour lui ! Mais c'était avéré, comme d'habitude, Dômeki profiterait de la situation, et il se retrouverait encore le dindon de la farce.

"Si tu préfères," reprit Dômeki, interrompant sans aucune gêne le monologue intérieur de Watanuki, "cela ne me dérange pas de ne pas le faire et de mourir avec toi. Si cela te dégoûte trop."

Son ton était toujours neutre, mais entièrement sincère, sans la moindre trace d'ironie.

Watanuki mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de lui être proposé.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, alors que même son monologue intérieur n'arrivait pas à tourner ses sentiments en mots.

"Non." dit-il finalement. "Je ne veux pas te tuer."

Dômeki haussa les épaules. "Essaie de ne pas faire attention à moi." C'était bien facile, quand il était la seule personne présente dans la pièce, surtout après ce qui venait d'être décidé ! "Préfèrerais-tu mourir ?"

Watanuki réfléchit un certain temps, mais n'hésita pas quand il répondit "Non."

Comme s'ils avaient une conversation tout à fait normale, Dômeki continua, sur un ton tout à fait normal "Alors viens continuer de lire avec moi. Ce sera plus vite fini."

Mais quel mufle ! En parlait-on comme cela ? Et quelle était cette allusion à quelque chose de "vite fini", d'ailleurs ? Watanuki s'entendit dire d'une voix plaintive "Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de lire."

"Je peux te faire la lecture si tu veux."

"Noooon ! C'est encore pire !"

"Je ne peux quand même pas juste faire les choses sans que tu sois prévenu à l'avance. Ou alors, juste un résumé ?"

Il vint à l'idée de Watanuki pour la première fois que, malgré son calme apparent, Dômeki n'était pas non plus dans son état normal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi accomodant, aussi prévenant, ou, pour dire les choses plus crûment, de ne pas traiter Watanuki comme un cuisinier taillable et corvéable à merci. Peut-être était-il aussi embarrassé que lui, après tout ! Watanuki ne savait pas si dans ce cas, il devait se sentir flatté, rassuré ou encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Un résumé ira très bien." dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Et, comme cela lui semblait soudain cruel et grossier, et peut-être un peu ridicule, il se retint de rajouter "J'aurais voulu que ma première fois soit avec Himawari-chan."

Il installa les bougies en cercle au fur et à mesure des instructions de Dômeki ; bien sûr, il se retrouvait encore à faire tout le travail, mais d'un autre côté l'autre garçon avait raison, ce serait fini d'autant plus rapidement. Avec un certain soulagement, il apprit que les liens rouges n'étaient là que pour tracer un pentagramme et s'empressa de le faire.

Il se força à penser positivement. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer.

"Et maintenant," continua Dômeki - était-ce dans l'imagination de Dômeki, ou sa voix tremblait-elle très légèrement de gêne - "nous nous déshabillons tous les deux, et nous avons des relations sexuelles jusqu'à avoir tous deux un orgasme. J'essaierai de ne pas te faire mal..."

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui serais dessus ?" demanda Watanuki sans réfléchir. Si c'était son but de rendre la situation le plus tendue possible, il se débrouillait fort bien !

Heureusement - et ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se réjouissait du tempérament anormalement calme de Dômeki - son camarade de classe ne s'énerva pas.

"Parce que c'est moi qui chasse les esprits. C'est une question d'énergie Yin et Yang ; j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais que je saute les détails techniques."

Pour éviter de rendre la situation plus délicate encore, Watanuki se contenta d'un reniflement offensé d'acquiescement.

"Si tu veux, une autre fois, on pourra échanger."

"Ce serait bien... QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, compris !"

"Compris." dit Dômeki en se replongeant dans son livre. "Et amusez-vous bien, les garçons."

"Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il y a écrit ça dans ce livre !"

"Non. Ce sont les notes personnelles de Yuuko-san."

Watanuki poussa un grand soupir, et décida que cela se passait de commentaires, tout en commençant à se déshabiller. Il observa du coin de l'oeil Dômeki qui faisait de même. Son torse était large et musclé, tout à fait masculin et tout sauf mignon ! Si Watanuki se montrait objectif, ce à quoi il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur en ce moment, il devait reconnaître qu'il comprenait vaguement ce que les filles y trouvaient, mais lui, ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Au moins, il n'était pas velu...

Il s'installa dans le cercle, extrêmement nerveux. Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver ? C'était de la magie, purement de la magie ! Et heureusement, on pouvait constater au crédit de Dômeki qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se moquer de lui pour ce qui allait se passer. Ce ne serait pas pire que de se soumettre à des jeûnes, des épreuves physiques, ou n'importe quoi d'autre !

Dômeki s'approcha de lui, et le fit sursauter en touchant sa peau. He, il y avait de quoi être surpris ! Bien sûr, c'était prévu, mais la partie choquante était que Dômeki le touchait avec douceur. Pas dans le sens qu'il essayait, mais dans celui qu'il y arrivait. Si on oubliait que c'était lui, le contact était effectivement agréable, et Watanuki se surprit à penser que cela allait peut-être être moins pénible que les épreuves physiques.

Mais avant, il fallait régler un petit problème.

"Si j'ai l'air d'aimer ça," proclama-t-il avec autant de fierté qu'il pouvait encore en rassembler, "c'est juste que je fais des efforts, ok ? Que ce soit clair."

Dômeki eut un petit hochement de tête, sans préciser ce qu'il en pensait, ni sa situation personnelle sur la question.

Watanuki n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il préférait comme ça, et en fait, décida assez vite que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne plus penser du tout.


End file.
